federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - December, 2392
This page chronicles posts #24601-24720 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2392. *CP - November, 2392 *CP - January, 2393 Earth Plots First Week Really happy about their new relationship status and intimacy, MERIK EVEK and MINIYA MUNROE continue to really enjoy each other’s bodies, this time planning on going to Toronto and hanging out at the cabin, using the time to really get close and cuddly. Cardassia Plots First Week At the Danan residence, SIOMANE TARA is there swimming when she comes inside and sees CHASAMA DANAN. The older woman talks to her, giving her some rules about how to dress in the house. AVARIN INDUS seeks out QUESTA DAMAR as they talk about the upcoming new years with Suni and whether they should be at the house with Torel. After speaking, they have a little more tension slip before they are intimate. Arriving for the holidays, NRR’BT MADDIX is super hot from the temperature of the planet, getting SUNI MADDIX to look after him more. KHOAL DAMAR arrives to the planet and hangs out with QUESTA, asking about Madi and everyone else now he was back. KHOAL hangs out at the pool, MADI DAMAR showing up as they chat about their plans before getting handsy in the pool. Second Week Now on the planet, SUNI MADDIX wants to catch up with her family, seeing ZEEKA KORINAS for the first time. The girls talk about the future and babies, Zeeka trying to make things work. NRR’BT continues to be super warm on the planet, SUNI knowing that this is hard for him so she promises to head home as soon as possible. Third Week When YORKIN DAMAR realizes he doesn’t want to go into the military, he talks to QUESTA DAMAR about his decision to go into acting and why he would like to go into something different. Fourth Week When getting ready for new years, AARIX DAMAR and YORKIN DAMAR talk about his desire to not go to the academy and be an actor instead, as well as the girls in their lives. During the NYE party on Prime, SUNI MADDIX runs into TOREL DAMAR for the first time since she married Nrr’bt and had kids. Torel loses his shit, attacking Suni only for NRR’BT MADDIX to arrive and almost kill him. They leave, getting QUESTA DAMAR to get them help as DR. SERIK is there to heal Torel. Once he gets better, TOREL runs away with NESHA TAKIL-INDUS and the couple have sex. Bajor Plots First Week On the planet for the holidays, ARTHUR GREENWOOD is in the mall when MEGAN GREENWOOD sees him, mistaking him for Peter. They are shocked to see each other, but the interaction makes her think a little more about Spectre. Going out at the mall again, ARTHUR was there with INDIRA DORR before he runs into MEGAN once more who sees them together and kissing. Feeling awkward, they have a chat only for BENJAMIN WOLFE to arrive. After more talking, Benjamin starts to get jealous and upset about how he is second fiddle. MEGAN brings BENJAMIN back to her house and distracts him with sexy stuff. When MEGAN goes out to see PETER SPECTRE (mARTHUR SPECTRE) she realizes during a session that he is the serial killer. W hen he gets on that she knows, she leaves to go home and report him. PETER arrives to the house shortly after MEGAN does and they have an altercation, Megan almost drowning before ARTHUR arrives and Spectre is arrested. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD seeks out MOIRA HEDRIN at the hospital, leaving with her to come to his place now Spectre has been caught. BENJAMIN has been bleh since seeing Arthur at the mall and everything with Megan so she talks to his father MARCUS WOLFE about girls and their feelings. CALEB SPARKS is out of the prison now he has been cleared and sees MOIRA, surprising her with a visit and offering his condolences before making plans to keep n touch. Hoping to make a plan to get their partners more into them, BENJAMIN and INDIRA plot to have Megan see a sextape she will make with Arty. Second Week Going out with MOIRA HERIN, CALEB SPARKS finds they have a chemistry and they have a great dinner together, making plans on going camping into the future. Wanting to get back to work, MOIRA talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE in hopes of getting Christopher into some political meet and greets. ARTHUR GREENWOOD runs into KARYN again, both of them chatting about the previous year but Arty finds not much has changed. Out camping, CALEB and MOIRA find that her tent is ruined so she stays in his, things getting heated up before they have sex and she confesses it was all a plot since she was attracted to him! BENJAMIN WOLFE with KARYN talks to her about his issues wit Megan, FARHI WOLFE sneaking up on them in the mean time. MEGAN GREENWOOD knows that ARTHU R is at home when she isn’t so she goes back early and tension snaps, the two of them making out. BENJAMIN finally agrees to tell MEGAN about how he feels and confesses his plot to ruin things with her and Arthur, the two of them agreeing they could be ready for sex when the time is right. Third Week Concerned about her relationships, MEGAN GREENWOOD finally confesses things to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about Benjamin and sex before he talks to her about just being careful and knowing when she was ready by being in love. He finally convinces her that giving up on Arthur is probably the best. BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to KARYN DAX-WOLFE about being second fiddle to Arthur and actually agrees with her which worries him. MEGAN then talks to BENJAMIN, wanting him to know she is legit into him now and he pushes her to tell Arthur right away so he can believe her. BENJAMIN and MEGAN go to the mall to see ARTHUR GREENWOOD and INDIRA DORR before the two finally severe their ties by removing their rings. BENJAMIN and MEGAN leave, having an intimate moment under a waterfall as she reassures him he is number one now. ARTHUR gets high as a way of dealing with the news which worries INDIRA and they decide to get just get away, going to Risa for the new year. Fourth Week For their upcoming Christmas party, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V surprises LALI MUNROE with the idea that her grandmother is going to be there as well so she can help out. LALI is happy when BARBARA MUNROE arrives, the two chatting about the new years and Lali running in the pageant. LALI and MEGAN GREENWOOD get together before the new years to get some outfits, chatting about their lives and catching up. Risan Plots Fourth Week On Risa for the New Years, INDIRA DORR and ARTHUR GREENWOOD decide that they are going to elope and get married (December 31, 2392). #12 December, 2392 2392 #12 2392 #12